Alicia's Surprise Birthday Party
by aqua9597
Summary: Hello! :3 It's aliciathewolf45 birthday today and my sissy! :D and made this story for her! But more info about how I am doing and all of that on fanfiction. But I made this story for here and wish her a happy birthday today! :D


**(Hello this is Aqua...yes you are all are wondering "Aqua, you left!, Are you coming back?, What about your other stories? Please come back!" WAIT! (sighs)...Yes I left because of drama, school, family, and more. I couldn't do it anymore and had no time I'm sorry! :( ,No I am not coming back to finish my stories, I am dealing drama now in my house and I feel so ARRRGH! (frustrated). I'm so sorry guys but I got some good news. Yes I did give my story, The Unforgotten World to aliciathewolf45 if you haven't read it please do! :3. It is called A Princess to Search. But anyway, my other story The Pink Little Mermaid is up for grabs BUT! you have to PM me for it. And that you will do it and not forget about it :-3. I am so sorry I had to leave, yes it hurt me too but I had no choice. I'm so sorry to everyone who wanted to see me continue on my stories but you can still see mine on aliciathewolf45 and yes she is a better writer than me ;3 but anyway it's her birthday today YAY! :D and I wanted to make a story for her, yes it is a oneshot but I wanted to do something for my sissy here! :3. If you have any more questions please PM me. I will have errors and mistakes, I know I am bad but doing it for Alicia :3, but anyway lets start! Once again Happy Birthday Alicia :D)  
**

 **(This story I tried my best on this and I'm so sorry if I mess up and failed but I wanted to do this for my sissy and wanted to show her that I will always be there for her :3. LETS BEGIN! :D)**

On a dark cool night, something was happening on this day and it was magical. At Alicia's house, Sonic and the gang were putting up tables, presents, decorations, and most importantly, the birthday cake. Everyone was there expect for one brown angel wolf. She was out shopping with her best friend, Aqua, just so they had enough time to finish up and surprise her. Aqua was in on this too and wanted to surprise to her friend. Amy and Shadow were setting out the decorations, Rogue and Knuckles were helping moving stuff to have more room for more space. Cream and Tails placing food and candy on the tables while Vector holding Charmy back so he won't get into the sweets first. Sonic placing the plates and utensils on the tables using his speed to speed things up faster.

"Is big sis almost here?!" Charmy said still trying to reach the food.

"No! Now stop or I will tell her that you are not behaving like you said you were going to be on her birthday!" said Vector.

"AWWWWWW!"

Then suddenly Sonic stops using his speed and is done with his work. "Alright It's done!"

Everything was ready but someone, not something was missing. "Is he back yet?" Amy said still wondering if he will get here.

"Mr. Espio should be here I wonder what is taking so long?" Cream said worried.

"He better get here or he will get a beating if he doesn't!" Vector said.

"Alicia and Espio have been dating for 5 years, there's no way he would miss this for her!" Sonic said. Then suddenly his ears perk up when hearing a pair of keys, unlocking the door.

"Hide!" said Amy turning off the lights. Sonic used his speed to go under one of the tables, Amy and Shadow behind the couch, Rogue and Knuckles under another table, Cream and Tails flying up so they wouldn't get spotted so easily, and Vector and Charmy in a closet, they were going to hide under a table until Charmy tried to reach the cake and had to move somewhere else because of him.

Then a aqua hedgehog with golden stripes on her quills walked in with Alicia with shopping bags of clothes. "Huh?" said Alicia. "I don't remember my house being this dark before..." Walking in and with Aqua turning on the lights when suddenly...

"SUPRISE!" Everyone jumped out while Vector and Charmy had trouble getting out of the closet and just fell down to the floor instead.

Her sapphire eyes widen and was in tears of joy. "Oh my God, you remembered!" Aqua closed the door behind her and Alicia and smiled "And why would we?"

"Of course we remembered! You are part of our team!" Vector said getting up from the floor. While Charmy flew over to her and hug her. "Happy Birthday sissy!" Charmy said.

Alicia smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you Charmy and everyone!" she said then letting go of him.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff, let's party!" said Knuckles and then getting smacked by Rogue. "HEY!"

"Relax will you? It's her birthday" Rogue said.

Alicia giggled a bit from that but then started to look around for someone. "Where's Espio?"

"That's weird...he should be here." Aqua said confused.

"Darn that Espio! He should be here for you!" Vector said.

"I hope Mr. Espio gets here..." Cream said worried.

"But anyway we got your favorite food here and best presents for you!" Sonic said happily giving a thumbs up.

"I got you some clothes for you and also wrote a song for you too, Alicia" Aqua smiled.

"Anyway lets eat!" Charmy said flying to the cake but Vector in time stopping him, holding him back. "AWWWWW!"

"Don't you dare! It's Lia's big day!" Vector said now getting angry at Charmy with his child acts.

"And don't forget about me!"

Everyone look and Alicia and Aqua turned to see a purple chameleon with something in his hand at the door now wide open, smiling at his love.

Alicia immediately drops her bags to the floor and rushes to him and hugs him. "Your here!" Alicia said happily.

He hugs her back, "You know I wouldn't miss this for you my love" Espio said.

"What took you so long?! I was going to beat you up if you didn't here anytime sooner!" Vector said upset

"I know and I have a good reason for my fiancé here." Espio said.

Everyone widen eyed, even Alicia's. " **FIANCÉ?!**

Espio nods while gently moving Alicia out of his arms, bending down on one knee with taking the object out of his hand to be a red velvet ring box, opening it up to be a silver ring with angel wing markings in the ring and a huge heart diamond in the middle, sparkling in the light. Taking it out and proposing to her, "Alicia, we have been dating for 5 years and want you in my life, all the laughs and fun we had, you are my light and my hope to me. I love you in my heart and it needs you. Alicia the Wolf, will you marry me?" Espio said happily, smiling. Amy, Aqua, and Rogue awwwing of this romantic proposal, Vector crying too and Charmy too, and the rest happy for them.

Alicia shocked and now crying in happiness, tears coming out of her eyes. Then nodded, "Yes! Yes!" Espio smiled getting up and both of them hugged each other and the rest clapping for them while Vector was crying in the back for them.

"Congrats!"

"Congratulations!"

"Treat her nice and respect!"

Then the two lovers look at each other and kiss each other and then parted. "I love you" said Espio.

Alicia smiled with tears still in her eyes. "I love you too." she said.

"Now...enough of this now we can celebrate!" Amy said.

And then that night everyone had a wonderful time, hearing Aqua's new song, eating the food while Charmy tried to get into the sweets and cake again. Alicia and Espio feeding each other cake slices but ending up a mess with cake all over them but happy.

Years later, Alicia and Espio had two children together. A light brown wolf with tiny angel wings and pale blond curly hair with light blue eyes, they named her Serina. Also a slightly dark purple chameleon with golden-blue eyes, they named him Damion .They were happily together as husband and wife but also as father and mother to their children. During a night Alicia was in her children's room with them both in their own beds, reading them a bedtime story. Serina was 3 while Damion was 2, both snuggled in their beds happily listening to their mother. "And they all live happily ever after, The End." closing the story book.

"I wantie to hear again!" said Serina

"Yeah! Me tooie!" said Damion.

"Now now, I read it to you the 3rd time. It's bed time dears." said Alicia smiling.

"AWWWWWW!"

Alicia then giggled and kisses them both on their heads and turns off the lights but their night lights next to their beds. "Goodnight." Then slowly closed the door and then walk to her bedroom seeing a purple chameleon in bed already.

"What story was it this time?" Espio said.

"Oh it was Cinderella, even Damion like it." she said giggled a bit then looked at him. "Do you remember what day it is?"

"Yes it is your birthday and the day I propose to you, my loving angel." he said, smiling.

Then Espio sit up, while Alicia walked over to him. Both looking at each other, "I love you" said Alicia.

"I love you too." Espio said. Then they both leaned down and kissed each other.

On that day, she will never forget that she is married to a handsome, loving chameleon that propose to her on that day, on her special birthday.

 **(And that is it! I hope you all loved this and I tried my best on this I am sorry if this is not good but I did the best I could, Happy Birthday aliciathewolf45! :D)**


End file.
